For any number of reasons, a computer user (i.e., a user) who does not have a local account on a particular computer system sometimes has a valid need to remotely gain access to that particular computer system. One conventional approach for granting access is assigning a non-local remote user with valid user identification or group identification (UID or GID) by extending the directory service's schema to contain the additional required information. MKSADExtPlugin, which is accessible at www.css-solutions.ca/ad4unix/, is an example of a software package capable of extending the directory service's schema for Microsoft's Active Directory Server.
Such conventional approaches for enabling such access by a non-local remote user have one or more shortcomings associated therewith. For example, system administrators often find extending a directory service's schema to contain additional required information for enabling a non-local remote user to be assigned a valid UID or GED to be an unacceptable solution, as it requires the use of third-party software running on their enterprise computer systems. Other shortcomings associated with such conventional approaches include making access by such non-local users difficult and/or complicated to achieve, compromising security of the computer system, contributing to user and group account clashes, and/or allowing non-local users to pollute the computer systems environment with superfluous directories, processes and files.
Therefore, methods and system configured for enabling remote access to a computer system by non-local users in a manner that overcomes shortcomings associated with conventional approaches for enabling such remote access by non-local users would be advantageous and useful.